


you're the one who wanted to play barber shop

by clasch



Series: they go like this [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch
Summary: Cas is growing a beard.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: they go like this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	you're the one who wanted to play barber shop

**Author's Note:**

> as always, for chayya who says things to me like "JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO IMAGINE DEAN SHAVING BENNY AND CAS OKAY" ♥
> 
> set maybe a month after cas becomes human? this series is not in order because....i didn't think it was going to be a series at all, but here we are! related enough to _it goes like this_ to count as a series for me!

Cas is growing a beard.

He’s human now, with human hair and human follicles, so it makes sense that he’s got a beard coming in. But Dean only discovers that this is happening one morning because Cas rolls over and burrows his face into Dean’s neck when Benny gets out of bed at exactly way-too-fucking-early o’clock. Normally, Dean would just burrow right back into the soft mess that is Cas’s early morning bedhead, but there’s something scratchy on his neck. Cas is buried in his neck. There’s something scratchy on Cas. It’s way too fucking early for this. What - oh.

“Cas,” Dean says.

No response.

“Scratchy.”

“Mmph.”

“I think - beard,” Dean says.

There’s a low rumble of laughter from somewhere nearby. Dean cracks one eye open to see Benny grinning fondly down at the pair of them in the soft lamplight. “Is that meant to be a conversation, cher?”

Dean screws his eyes shut again. “Early.”

“Mmph,” Cas agrees, burying his face further into Dean’s neck.

_“Cas,”_ Dean says again because there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep like this. “Just. Shoulder - or something.”

In the process of Cas shimmying further down, which is apparently fucking hilarious because Benny’s laughing again, Cas throws an arm and a leg over Dean and lets out an altogether too dramatic, affected sigh for someone who can’t function until after mid-morning and one and a half cups of coffee. Dean can still feel it a little through his thin shirt, but sleeps anyway.

***

An hour or so later, Benny’s settled in the armchair on Dean’s side of the bed, knitting. Dean’s awake now, and mildly less bleary-eyed. There’s the click-clack of his needles and the slow in-quick out of Cas’s breath huffing warm against Dean’s chest. He looks over to see that Benny’s started something new in a soft-looking gray. “What’re you making?”

Benny pauses, leans over to kiss the top of Dean’s head as a morning greeting. “Scarf for Cas, since you’re gonna make him shave.”

“I’m not,” Dean says, which is true. Probably.

That gets him an eyeroll from Benny, who turns the beginnings of the scarf to start a new row.

“It’s just - new.” Dean lifts one hand to rest on Cas’s cheek and stretches the other out to Benny’s knee.

“New for him, too,” Benny says, lifting his gaze from his lap, needles still clicking away at what Dean can now recognize as knit, purl, knit, purl.

“Yeah.” Dean rubs small circles into Cas’s cheek with his thumb and the stubble there doesn’t feel quite so scratchy like that.

***

Much later, Dean’s reading the paper at the kitchen table while Benny makes a new pot of coffee for Cas, who is munching on peanut butter toast and full-on tearing into a tomato like it’s an apple. Gross. Cas steps up behind Benny, hooks his chin over Benny’s shoulder, wraps his arms around Benny’s middle. “Should I shave?” he asks.

Benny leans his head against Cas’s as he pours a steaming mug of fresh coffee. “If you want, sweetheart. It’s your face.”

Cas is quiet for a moment. “Yes,” he says. “It is. Will you teach me?”

And, yeah, Dean mentally translates “teach me” to “help me” to “do it for me” in rapid succession, and that’s how Dean ends up nestled between Cas’s knees where he’s perched on the counter. This time anyway.

Dean’s just rubbing foam onto Cas’s cheeks when Benny joins them after washing up from breakfast and starting a load of laundry. Benny settles in behind them on the edge of the tub, grinning at Dean in the mirror. It’s domestic as all hell. It’s perfect.

Except Cas will not stop squirming.

“Cas,” Dean says, pulling the razor away for the who-knows-how-many-th time. “Cas, come on, you gotta - stay still.”

“It _tickles,_ Dean,” Cas says. “I changed my mind.”

“No - Cas, seriously, I’ve already done one side. I’m not sending you out into the world with half your face shaved.” Dean cranes around to look at Benny, who’s shaking with barely-contained laughter. “Help me out here.”

“You’re the one who wanted to play barber shop.”

Cas furrows his brow. “Benny bear,” he starts and Dean groans. Now he’ll definitely be sending Cas out into the world with half his face shaved.

And, yeah, there it goes, that soft little smile reserved for Cas. Dean rolls his eyes at Benny in the mirror.

“Benny bear,” Cas repeats, narrowing his eyes at Dean and looking adorable when he should be looking absolutely ridiculous with half his face still covered in shaving foam. “It tickles.”

So Dean sprays a blob of shaving cream onto Cas’s nose. Because he’s a mature and rational adult and loving partner.

Cas narrows his eyes as far as they can go without closing and stares Dean full in the face as he scoops a handful of foam from his cheek and splodges it into Dean’s hair.

All three of them end up having to shower, and Cas says they can the other half of his face again. Later. Dean stays behind to wipe up the counter and floor and mirror and sink and - “Put shaving cream on the grocery list,” he calls out.

“Sure,” Sam says from the hallway, and then pokes his head in through the open door. “Uh? Dude, what _happened?”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, rebloggable tumblr link [here!](https://good-things-do-happen-dean.tumblr.com/post/620047613022158850/uhhhhhh-sweatercas-who-said-to-me-not-two-and)


End file.
